


Hands on Me

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, Jongdae massages EXO that is it that is the fic, Jongdae/everyone, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, my sad ode to Jongdae and his cute butt, what have i done with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: This is pure filth but, also, a bit sappy (ugh). I am not to blame. All those pictures of Jongdae giving everyone in EXO massages came out and then, well, someone said "But who massages Jongdae?" and then I said "All of them" and somehow that turned into me writing Jongdae/everyone.This is gratuitous porn and sometimes they are soft and sometimes they are just brats.There are 8 parts to this (ohgodwhy).





	1. 21 + 88

There are professionals that Jongin normally goes to, or they come to the dorm, hired to take care of him. It’s probably better that way, considering his previous injuries, but Jongdae is careful he doesn’t do too much. He is attentive and doesn’t press too hard in the wrong place. The last thing he wants to do is hurt him.   
He adjusts his touch to be just soft enough that maybe Jongin will feel relaxed, carefully smoothing his hands over his lower waist as he lays down on the soft mat in the practice room. The others had left a while ago and they have it to themselves.

Once Jongin relaxes under him, sighing into his touches, he then slides his hands back up to where his back muscles twitch under his touch.   
“You’re really tense,” Jongdae comments and Jongin says something into the crook of his elbow. 

He straddles Jongin’s thighs, hands slipping up over his back and rubbing at it the muscles there before moving down to his lower back. He keeps repeating the motions until some of the tension bleeds from Jongin’s shoulders. 

Jongdae has always admired his build, how fluidly he moves and dances. Jongdae knows that he has improved, especially compared to when he first started dancing, but he knows he’ll never reach Jongin’s level; he just doesn’t have the same passion that he does.   
“Hyung,” Jongin mumbles, lifting his head just slightly so he can be heard. “You can do it harder.”

Jongdae’s lips quirk up. He does, grabbing one of the massage balls and pressing, rolling it over one of the knots, around the edges of where he is holding the most tension and then right over it, pressing in tight circles until Jongin moans in appreciation. It doesn’t seem intentional and Jongdae can’t help but laugh at the pink flush he catches on his cheeks. 

“Like that?” Jongdae asks, trying not to tease too much but he enjoys the reactions just a little too much. He misses the grumbled reply but is surprised when Jongin props himself up on his elbows. 

“I’m good now, Hyung, thanks.” He grins at Jongdae over his shoulder and it is funny how his smile can make his heart flutter. He’s unfairly handsome. All of his bandmates are and Jongdae might just love them all a little too much. 

“You’re welcome,” Jongdae says, returning his smile, and popping up to his feet. He reaches a hand out to help pull Jongin up to his feet.   
“How can I help Jongdae-hyung?” Jongin asks but it doesn’t sound like a question so much as like he is contemplating out loud.   
“… Could you help me through the last bit of choreography again?” Jongdae asks, hand running through his hair sheepishly. He had planned on staying behind a bit more to practice on his own. He changed his mind when Jongin touched the small of his back and started stretching. 

“I mean, give me feedback,” Jongdae amends, quickly, when Jongin is poised to start the dance again. He doesn’t want to make him move and undo all of what he just did. 

Jongin stands up straight, nodding and an understanding smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. He finds the remote and soon the loud bass of their newest single sounds through the studio. Jongdae, in position, focuses on going through the motions and he’s got most of it down even though it is hard to get the positioning exactly right without the comfort of his bandmates near him.   
The ending, though, is more complicated and he’s having trouble balancing. His normal method of leaning: practicing until he can’t mess it up, often hours and hours after others have finished, isn’t going to cut it this time. He needs something more effective this time. 

“Your center of balance is off,” Jongin comments. “You remember the movements but if you need to be centered, so you’re not wobbling when you move into the next part of the choreography.” Jongin walks over to him, rewinding the track as he goes. 

Jongin’s hands end up on his hips and he manhandles him, pulling him back and then adjusting his stance. Jongdae moves again, trying it out. It is better but his body still wants to slip back into the same movements that kept him unstable as the others (most of them) executed the steps with more grace. 

“It’ll help to watch yourself in the mirror,” Jongin comments. Jongdae does, feeling a little frustrated with himself when he doesn’t get it until the third run through. He is still tired from practice, sweat that had previously stopped running, gathering at his hairline. 

“You’re doing good,” Jongin compliments, standing close behind him. “Your movements look really good now.” He’s smiling that smile again, and Jongdae can’t look away from his gaze, locked onto his, through the mirror. The hand on his hips slides over his stomach to rest low over the waistband of his track pants. 

“Yeah?” Jongdae asks, catching on to the playful grin he sees on Jongin through the mirror. He jolts, a bit surprised when Jongin kisses the side of his neck but it’s not unwelcome. It has him tingling pleasantly, curious as to where he’s trying to take this.   
“Are you helping me learn the choreography, Jongin?” Jongdae teases but his breath hitches when Jongin’s tongue licks at his earlobe.

“Image training,” Jongin says, he’s more confident when he can see, feel, Jongdae’s reactions. “The song is about the touch of a lover.” He clarifies. The lyrics are not a suggestive as Jongin’s hand sliding over the front of his pants would suggest. Also, Jongdae also doesn’t want to tease too much, not right now, when it could make Jongin stop out of self-consciousness. He is adorable in his odd mix of bold and shy. 

“Okay,” Jongdae murmurs, tilting his head to the side so Jongin has more room to kiss along it. He does, his hand rubbing over the front of Jongdae’s track pants, pressing against his cock just right. 

He can feel Jongin’s thick cock against his ass when he pushes his hips back, Jongdae groans, his own dick twitching under the constant friction. Jongin walks him forward, pressing his hands up against the mirror and bending him forward with a sure hand on his lower back. Jongdae does as he’s told, though he highly doubts this is about image training anymore, he bites his lip watching as Jongin takes a few steps back to the mat and swoops down for the massage lotion. The thud of his sneakers on the polished wood floor echoes in the room. Jongdae feels a little exposed bent over like this, waiting because he feels like letting Jongin have his way today, he just hopes that Jongin’s warmth will be back with him soon. 

Jongdae’s pants are the first thing to go, pulled down his thighs and he chances a look up at the mirror, seeing his own cock, hanging between his legs and he shifts, embarrassed. 

Jongin pours out the lotion over his hands, rubbing between Jongdae’s thighs and belatedly, breathlessly, asks, “Hyung, can I?” 

“It’s your image training, whatever you think will help,” Jongdae says, unable to keep the amused lilt out of his voice and Jongin smacks his ass half-heartedly, catching on to Jongdae’s teasing.

Jongdae bites his lip, arousal tingling through him, his own hand coming down to wrap around his cock. The remnants of the lotion on his hand making the glide smooth as he strokes. He lets his thighs close, keeping them tightly pressed together. Jongin’s thick chest presses along his back, lips wet against the back of his neck, as he slides his dick between his slicked thighs. Jongdae’s heart beats faster, breaths coming shorter when Jongin finally starts moving.   
It’s a little unfair, the hot noises against his ear and the sound of Jongin’s hips slapping against his ass like surround-sound in the practice room. Someone could walk in Jongdae thinks, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Open your eyes,” Jongin complains, a little breathless, as he guides Jongdae’s chin up so he can look at them in the mirror. Jongin’s dark gaze as he pants, open-mouthed next to his ear is hot and Jongdae can’t tear his eyes away. 

“You look so good, Hyung,” Jongin compliments. His hands are gripping Jongdae’s hips as he pulls him back, dick sliding easily between his thighs.   
“Jongin,” Jongdae mumbles, incredibly turned on. He can see the flush on Jongin’s chest and the way his hair, finally dark black, is clinging to his forehead. He’s handsome normally but is aggravatingly hot, fucking Jongdae’s thighs like this. 

Just to be a jerk, he squeezes them and laughs, voice strained, when Jongin groans, jerking sharply and coming all over his thighs, shuddering against his back and then pressing wet kisses to the exposed skin of his neck. 

Jongdae’s hand is covered by Jongin’s large warm one a second later, pumping faster, harder, and his breath hitches as Jongin pulls him up against his chest. His arm and defined bicep muscle is visible under the skin as he jerks Jongdae off with efficiency, his mouth a satisfied smirk barely visible over his shoulder when Jongdae shudders and comes all over their hands. Jongdae trembles and Jongin is probably the only thing keeping him standing. 

It takes him a little while to come down, his pants bunched around his calves, and his shirt still on. It is one of the more compromising positions he’s been in public, thanks to his band members. Jongdae pulls them up, grimacing at how sticky he feels all over; he’ll need a shower.   
Jongin starts to look a little shy, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt before he tugs it on. Jongdae takes another step closer, grabbing for it.   
“Jonginnie, help me shower,” Jongdae grumbles, not at all bothering to disguise his fondness. Jongin knows how much he likes him, so it really is a moot point. Jongin grins.   
“I’ll massage your back after, for the second time, since _that_ just undid all my work.” 

“You just want to touch me again,” Jongin says, bold and Jongdae punches him in the shoulder. Jongin laughs, amused and dances out of the way of Jongdae’s second “friendly” punch. 

“Say that again,” Jongdae says, voice pitched up, hands curling in a gesture for Jongin to come closer. Jongdae can see him pause, he doesn’t actually say it, but he tentatively takes a few steps closer, eyes scrunched shut anticipating another punch. He makes a surprised noise when Jongdae grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss instead of punching him, smiling against Jongdae’s mouth.


	2. 21 + 94

“What are you doing?” Jongdae asks, leaning against the back of the couch, hands automatically resting on Sehun’s shoulders, sliding closer to his neck and letting his thumbs press lightly there. He can’t see him but he can imagine Sehun’s eyes fluttering closed, the script for his show curled under his fingers.  
“Getting a massage from Jongdae-hyung?” Sehun offers, innocent and turns his head to smile at him. It’s that cute smile he uses when he wants something. It works. Jongdae laughs, hands working at his shoulders and digging his thumb into the spot where his shoulder blade ends and grinning at the pleased sound that gets stuck in Sehun’s throat. 

He uses the back of his hand, pressing it against his shoulder, curling his fingers together and then lightly slapping against the muscle, over the back of his shoulders, and then rubbing soothing circles with both hands again. Sehun leans into the touch, head lolling forward as he practically melts into the cushions of the couch.

Jongdae continues, knowing how tired Sehun is, carefully working at his shoulders and smiling as he slowly nods off. He slides over his shoulders and arms, he’s grown so much, Jongdae thinks, since they first debuted. 

He finishes, rubbing up and over his back, where his neck tapers down into broad shoulders, before slowly pulling away. Sehun doesn’t move and he doesn’t seem to realize Jongdae has finished at all. 

He grins, maybe he’s put him to sleep, and he pads around the couch silently. He might not be actually asleep, maybe just resting his eyes, but either way, Jongdae carefully pulls the script from Sehun’s hand and sets it on the coffee table. 

He reaches for the blanket on the opposite corner of the couch, a soft dark blue one, and covers Sehun with it. He’s breathing softly, eyes still closed but when Jongdae turns to leave, Sehun’s hand catches his.

“Hyung,” Sehun says, voice a low rumble and he pulls him down into his lap. Jongdae catches himself with a hand on the back of the couch, one knee on the edge of the sofa as he looms over Sehun. 

“You should sleep, you’re tired,” Jongdae says, eyes flicking down to Sehun’s lips. 

“Not tired enough,” Sehun says, hands curling around Jongdae’s ass and encouraging him to move closer to sit on his lap. 

“You were almost asleep,” Jongdae retorts. 

“Well, now I’m not, so take responsibility.” Sehun pulls at him again and Jongdae doesn’t resist, knees sliding along either side of Sehun’s thighs and he drags his right hand up over his sides, continuing up to cup his jaw. He doesn’t lean in though, sitting back just out of reach until Sehun frowns and he can lean in to kiss it away. 

Sehun is quick to respond, enthusiastic. He doesn’t let it remain the sweet and chaste kiss it starts out as, deepening it, pulling Jongdae’s lips between his teeth gently before letting go and kissing them again. It’s a tease, much like he is, but Jongdae doesn’t dislike it. 

They make out like that, Sehun’s hands squeezing his ass and pressing them close, not letting him pull away (Jongdae wouldn’t try). He can feel Sehun, big even half-hard, against him and he can’t help but shudder. Maybe he could take care of Sehun again, slide down between his legs and suck him off. He groans at that thought, of Sehun hot and thick in his mouth.

Jongdae’s hand trails idly down his neck, curling around to tug lightly at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He tilts his head into their kiss, Sehun’s lips soft beneath his and he urges them open, sliding his tongue into lick over his teeth when he does so eagerly. He pulls back, sucking in air to his lungs and looking well kissed, pretty lips shiny and hair in his eyes. 

“Hyung,” Sehun says breathily, fingers now slipping under the hem of his shirt and brushing against his skin. Jongdae, not the one with the known hyung kink, finds himself groaning despite himself, rutting forward against him. His jeans are decidedly uncomfortable and he reaches down between them to unbutton them and comes to the sudden realization that they are in the living room. 

“Someone could come back,” Jongdae says, leaning back away from Sehun, who just attaches his lips to Jongdae’s neck and licks at the skin there, leaving a shiny wet trail behind him. He blows on it lightly, smirking, pleased with himself, when Jongdae shudders in his lap. 

“Then I guess we should hurry,” Sehun responds flippantly, pushing Jongdae back just enough to undo his own jeans and then Jongdae’s, pulling both of their dicks out and licking over his palm, eyes locked with Jongdae’s as he does it. He knows what he’s doing it. Jongdae should be responsible but he isn’t really fully thinking with his brain, he is understandably turned on and most of the blood in his body is located in a more southern location.

“Where is everyone?” Jongdae asks, voice catching when Sehun pulls them flush together, the hard length of his dick touching Jongdae’s. He digs his nails into Sehun’s forearm when he lines them up, curling his palm around both of their dicks before giving an experimental squeeze that has Jongdae’s hips rolling forward. 

“Everyone is working,” Sehun replies, “except Chanyeol but his face is glued to his phone and he wouldn’t notice us unless we were fucking in the background of his selfie.” 

Jongdae snorts.

Jongdae’s gaze sharpens, imagination helpfully providing visuals, and he tries not to be too verbal about his appreciation for the idea of them together (maybe not in the background of a selfie though). 

 

“Maybe not even then,” Sehun adds, mostly as an afterthought. He starts stroking them now, slow and Jongdae rocks his hips up into it. 

He’d love to have Sehun fuck him, or maybe press Sehun down into the couch here, with his long legs around Jongdae’s waist.

“Fuck, Sehunnie,” Jongdae groans, biting his lip and trying to keep it down. He probably isn’t doing a good job of it but then again Sehun is frustratingly good at this and too good at maintaining steady pressure and a consistent rhythm that has his heart beating faster and pleasure zipping up his spine.

Sehun only stops for a second, gathering the drops of pre-come from the tip of his dick and using it to ease the dry slide of his hand over them. It gets better after that, Sehun’s other hand coming up to pinch at his nipple and Jongdae curses, feeling the jump of Sehun’s cock at that.

“You’re so good, so fucking hot like this,” Jongdae murmurs against his ear, palm sliding up under his shirt and tracing out the lines of Sehun’s abs before flicking over his nipple. He lets his mouth fall open but doesn’t moan, not yet, he’s still sliding his hand up and down, bicep muscles working and Jongdae slides his hand out from under his shirt and traces the vein running up his forearm. 

“Next time, I want to take care of Sehunnie,” Jongdae murmurs, hips still rocking up into his grip. “Maybe when everyone is out, I can suck you off then ride you.” Sehun’s dick throbs against his and Jongdae runs his palm over the head of his dick, leaning forward to muffle the load groan Sehun makes as he comes in hot spurts over their hands. 

Sehun’s hand spasms as he squeezes, sending Jongdae over the edge, gasping Sehun’s name into his mouth before he pulls back to watch Sehun’s head thrown back against the cushions, throat working as he trembles under him.

They’re breathing harshly but Jongdae has the presence of mind to lean back and grab for the tissues on the coffee table, cleaning them up quickly before helping them back into their jeans. There is no hiding the stains on their clothes but Sehun doesn’t seem too bothered. He’s watching Jongdae with half-lidded eyes, a satisfied smile on his face that Jongdae can’t resist leaning in to kiss, a soft fond kiss. Sehun brushes the hair back from his face and pulls him down again. 

Jongdae feels relaxed and if he stays on that couch, curled up with Sehun, no one mentions it.

 

Not until Minseok notices the conspicuous stain on the couch, at least.


	3. 21 + 10

Jongdae feels like his grin could split his face, he can’t stop smiling, Yixing standing on stage next to them for what feels like the first time in ages. 

It is the first time in ages. 

The last time they’d been near each other was when they went to China as CBX and had half a day to catch up. Baekhyun is practically vibrating next to them and Minseok’s own grin is brighter than usual. The fans too, are screaming and some are crying. 

It’s good to have him back and he is excited, knowing that there should be more opportunities for this in the future. 

It’s not at all quiet on the way back, Baekhyun grilling Yixing on what he’s been up to and updating him on the jokes and trouble they (mostly Chanyeol and Baekhyun) have been getting into as if he isn’t in the group chats, hearing about it first hand. 

It feels nice to have him back. 

Later that night, Jongdae slips into Yixing’s room, catching him reading, sprawled out on the bed in pajamas that look too soft. 

“You must be tired from the flight,” Jongdae says, grinning. The flight really isn’t that far but Yixing just smiles at him, a knowing look in his eyes. “Going to offer me a massage?”   
Yixing closes his book, patting at the thick blankets on the bed as he scoots over a little to make room for Jongdae on the small single bed. 

Jongdae doesn’t need to say that he missed taking care of him like this, he crawls up on the bed, pushing at Yixing’s back so he scoots forward and Jongdae can squeeze himself between the headboard and his back. His shoulders look more muscular than when he last saw him; he lets his hands slide over them, feeling the hard muscle underneath his smooth skin. 

Jongdae is well practiced, hands sliding up over the curve of his shoulder before he slowly kneads the muscles there. 

“Relax,” Jongdae says, dropping his voice low and gentling pushing Yixing’s head forward. He slides his hand up the back of his neck, gently massaging there and enjoying the way the tension seeps out of his body. Yixing is pliant, bending and following Jongdae’s instructions easily. Jongdae continues, pressing lightly on the thick muscles where his neck meets his shoulders and then sliding warm palms down until Yixing sighs softly in appreciation. 

Jongdae kneels down, sitting back on his legs and moves closer to Yixing, the inside of his knees touching Yixing’s hips. 

He laughs when he works through a particularly stubborn knot and Yixing slips back into Mandarin, the praise settling over him like a warm blanket. 

Yixing’s hand comes up, catching Jongdae’s and he pauses in his ministrations about to ask what’s wrong when Yixing twists, pulling Jongdae down into a kiss. The angle isn’t the easiest but Jongdae responds, kissing back and smiling against Yixing’s lips before pulling back. 

“Sit back,” Yixing whispers, pushing at him until the headboard is hard, cool against the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and he lets his legs slide out, tingling from lack of circulation. He tilts his head back, opening his mouth eagerly when Yixing presses their lips together again in an open mouth kiss, tongue running over his teeth. It’s nice, letting Yixing control the pace; he always was a good kisser. 

“Yixing,” Jongdae sighs, teeth working at his lips when Yixing’s lips find his jaw, then the sensitive spot under his ear. If this continues, he knows he’ll get hard; he can already feel the arousal building. It doesn’t help that Yixing is sitting in his lap and slowly rolls his hips forward, against him. The pajamas don’t leave much to the imagination. The contact and the fact that this is Yixing with him, pressed up close against him, has him flushing, progressively feeling warmer, with each sweep of Yixing’s tongue and press of their lips together. 

“How much Mandarin do you remember?” Yixing muses between kisses. Yixing speaking, in general, is hot but there’s something about the way he sounds now that has a groan slipping, surprised, from Jongdae’s lips. He ruts forward and is most definitely half hard now. 

“I remember… some,” Jongdae manages between hitches of breath. Yixing’s hips are really too much sometimes and he shudders, hands clutching at them when Yixing claims his mouth again. 

“The important phrases, I hope,” Yixing comments, eyes full of mischief. 

“I guess you don’t mean how to order food or ask where the library is,” Jongdae says, sarcastic. Yixing pinches his side. “Mandarin only.” 

Jongdae moans because that is universal and the only appropriate response to Yixing palming the front of his pajamas, his erection tenting them. Yixing chuckles and it’s hot, frustratingly hot but Jongdae can only pretend to mind. He twitches under Yixing’s palm and his mouth, dry, works to form words. 

“Please, Yixing-ge,” he groans. Yixing smiles down at him, pleased. He traces the outline of his dick with his fingers, squeezing the tip before rubbing his palm over it again and Jongdae’s hips jerk up. 

“You know more,” Yixing says, fingers playing at the elastic waistband of his pants. His hand is close, so close and Jongdae misses his touch and his lips. He licks his own, throat not cooperating. 

“Please. Touch me,” Jongdae says, Mandarin less practiced now that he hasn’t had to use it constantly. He remembers but his lips don’t form the words as easily but that may be because Yixing’s hand is not touching him anymore and that’s all his brain can process. It’s not his fault. 

Yixing touches his cheek, kissing him softly. “Where, Jongdae?” He whispers, voice purposefully pitched lower. 

“I don’t know. My dick?” Jongdae manages, smirking. Yixing laughs once. “My dick.” He says again, helping get the tone right and Jongdae repeats it, cheeks flaming before Yixing graciously slides his hand down to curl around his cock, slowly stroking him to full hardness. Jongdae curses in Mandarin. Yixing leans up over him to grab for the lotion on the nightstand, then his hand is back around his dick and Jongdae is more worked up than he's been in weeks, trying to be good for Yixing as he struggles to remember. 

“Your pronunciation isn’t bad, Jongdae,” Yixing compliments, pressing a smile against his temple as his hand slides up quickly over his cock, thumbing at the tip and letting Jongdae muffle his groans into his neck. 

His thighs tense, legs shaking, as he feels his orgasm bubbling up to the surface. He's so close. He can’t remember the word for come, he really should, but he figures gasping out Yixing’s name and grabbing at his forearm should get the message across. 

“Harder,” Jongdae manages, in Mandarin, and Yixing complies, hand moving faster and tightening just enough that Jongdae’s hips jerk, cock spurting between them and over Yixing’s hand. Jongdae lets his head tilt back, gasping as Yixing pumps him through it. He’s still breathing hard, watching as Yixing gets a hand down his own pants, pulling out his cock and Jongdae stares at it. 

“Let me come on you,” Yixing groans, a desperate sound from the back of his throat that has Jongdae nodding frantically, reaching out to help but Yixing bats his hand away. “I’ve got it.” 

It doesn’t take him long, the sounds of skin on skin and Yixing’s grunts filling their room until he keens and decorates Jongdae’s neck and jaw, down onto his sleep shirt, with white streaks of come. Jongdae’s eyes flutter closed as Yixing spreads it around his neck, up to his jaw as he cups it and leans in, kissing him softly. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Jongdae murmurs, hands rubbing at his sides, feelings of pure affection bubbling up as he grins at Yixing, seeing his dimples in return.


	4. 21 + 61

Chanyeol is loud. It’s okay though because Jongdae enjoys loud. It’s only worrisome when Chanyeol stops being loud, hidden away in his room and hunched over his desk, worrying a pen between his lips as he stares at a blank sheet of paper. He’s supposed to be writing lyrics or a song for their new album. 

He’d told Jongdae it was only a sample, that even though he’d been allowed to write and help produce more, he wasn’t sure if this one would cut it. He has been stuck for a few days, the lines of worry in his brow more pronounced than usual. After practice, they came home and showered and he’d been holed up in his room ever since.

“Working on the song?” Jongdae asks, leaning against the desk. 

Chanyeol pokes at his butt with the end of the pen and Jongdae ignores him. Chanyeol finally leaning back, tattoo peaking out of the T-shirt when he lifts his arms back. Jongdae’s seen it many times before but it still catches his eye, the rough image it gives Chanyeol a complete contrast to the goofball he knows and loves that it’s inked on to. 

“You’re sitting on my sheet music,” Chanyeol complains, voice deep and tired. 

“I’m leaning against the desk, your sheet music is safe,” Jongdae responds but still moves away, standing behind him and peering over his shoulder. Chanyeol used to hide the lyrics away, he can tell his hand itches to cover the lyrics, scribbled and crossed out, but he doesn’t. Jongdae feels a wide smile tug at his lips at the display of trust and he leans forward to press a kiss to the top of his head.

Chanyeol groans. “Are you here to be a sap, because that is Junmyeon’s thing, not mine?” He is complaining but Jongdae just rolls his eyes, Chanyeol is a huge sap, his emotions worn on his sleeves for all to see. Jongdae isn’t deterred, instead, he rests his hands on his shoulders, defined and warm under his palms. 

“It’s hard not to,” Jongdae says softly, fingers and thumbs massaging over his shoulders, “but please try to take a break, we don’t like to see you stressed.” 

Chanyeol lets out a frustrated sigh that turns into a loud, appreciative groan when Jongdae’s thumb fingers the tension he’s carrying high on his shoulders and starts loosening it. Jongdae smiles, continuing to work around that area, coming back to the tight knot of muscle and patiently working through it. 

“Ah, right there,” Chanyeol mumbles, seemingly uncaring at how he sounds, sighs more like moans as Jongdae spends the next ten minutes working out all of the tight spots in his shoulders and back. Jongdae may have a thing for noises, cheeks a bit flushed, as he tries to carefully adjust himself in his pants. That’s really not why he came in here. He only wanted to help Chanyeol _relax_ and get out of his own headspace. 

“Thanks, Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, finally spinning around and his grin is charming.   
“Anytime,” Jongdae grins back, pulling at his ear fondly but Chanyeol grabs his hand, pulling him down for a soft, sweet kiss. 

“And you call me a sap,” Jongdae teases, rolling his eyes but Chanyeol pulls back, licking his lips and Jongdae’s eyes follow the motion. 

“I can help you with that,” Chanyeol says, voice pitched low and fingertips reaching out to slip under the band of his shorts, “since you helped me just now.”

“You are very vocal,” Jongdae explains, a little embarrassed that he’d noticed but not at all bothered. 

Chanyeol snorts and points to his mirror. “Take a good, long look, Jongdae.” Jongdae tells him to shut up, then kisses him again to actually make sure he listens. 

They fumble, Chanyeol standing up from his chair and pulling off his shirt, then Jongdae’s before pulling his jeans off and shucking his off. They hit the floor with a thump and stay there. Jongdae admires the length of Chanyeol’s body and the contrast of his black boxers on his skin, warm and soft beneath his touch. 

They make out there on the bed for a while, Jongdae’s erection pressing up and making itself known. Chanyeol reaches down, following the soft trail of hair on his stomach until his hand pulls out Jongdae’s dick, already leaking from the tip. He groans into Chanyeol’s mouth, heat flooding his face and chest. Chanyeol’s hand is almost large enough to cover his dick completely, and he watches, mouth going a bit dry, as it circles around his length and he starts to jerk him off. The grip is not as hard as he normally would use but the feel of someone else doing this, knowing it is Chanyeol, does a lot for him and he feels little shots of pleasure jump in his stomach. 

Jongdae reaches down to return the favor, hand slipping into Chanyeol’s boxers, too, to curl around his dick and feels course hairs tickling the back of his hand. Their kiss is nothing more than the soft press of their lips as they breathe against each other and it’s broken when Jongdae flicks his wrist. Chanyeol throws his head back in a loud, vibrating groan. 

“Wait, wait,” Chanyeol gasps, pulling back and grabbing Jongdae’s hand with his. 

“I want to try something,” Chanyeol says, looking at Jongdae. 

He flushes under the gaze, eyeing Chanyeol’s cock as it rests, curved up against his stomach.   
“Um, something kinky?” Jongdae asks. He’d probably be up for many things with Chanyeol but he at least wants to have an idea of what he’s getting into. Chanyeol laughs, a hand going through his hair.

“Not really, just we haven’t… I want to finger you,” Chanyeol trails off, looking a bit vulnerable. “You… I’ll take care of you.” 

Jongdae sits up a bit. “I want to take care of you too.”

Chanyeol flushes. “It is hot when you come. I could get off on it.” 

It’s Jongdae’s turn to flush, flattered. “Fuck, _yes_. I mean, if you want-.” He can’t find the right words so instead, he grabs at Chanyeol’s shoulder, kissing and licking into his mouth, anticipating fluttering around in his stomach. He hears the nightstand drawer opening on his left and Chanyeol pulls back from him, lips shining, a bottle of lube in hand. 

He pulls his legs up, biting his lip when Chanyeol kneels between them the bottle resting on the comforter. He picks it up again after he’s pulled off Jongdae’s underwear and he’s completely naked, cock resting against his stomach. He waits. Chanyeol pops the cap open and squeezes out far too much lube. 

Jongdae laughs and calls him cute just to see the scowl form on his face before he takes some of the excess lube with his palm and tugs on his cock a few times as Chanyeol gets situated. 

He circles the first finger around his rim, adding more lube, before pressing it in slowly. Jongdae sighs, relaxing and Chanyeol pushes it in further, lip caught between his teeth as Jongdae feels the second knuckle slide past.   
His fingers are long, pumping in and out of him. Jongdae watches as Chanyeol carefully adds more lube, eyes watching his own fingers pushing into him and Jongdae almost feels bad for the sheets that are going to be collateral damage. They don’t matter anymore a few moments later when the drag and push of Chanyeol’s fingers has him falling back against the sheets, lip caught between his teeth.

“You can add another,” Jongdae encourages, starting to rock his hips back against him while he lazily slides his fist up and down his dick. It’s good, the slow, lazy fuck of Chanyeol’s fingers. The third, aided by the ridiculous amount of lube Chanyeol has used, slides in with relative ease and Jongdae closes his eyes, the stretch not unpleasant at all.

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae gasps, surprised, when Chanyeol’s fingers curl up and his dick jumps, thighs tensing as a spasm of white-hot pleasure shoots through him. The next time he does it, it isn’t as intense but it has the feeling gradually building in him until he’s whining low in his throat. 

Then Chanyeol fucking _stops_ and Jongdae, hand white-knuckled in the sheets next to him, wants to cry. The hand on his hips, sticky with lube, is comforting as he feels his pinky pushing at his rim, it’s a tease and Jongdae slides his legs open further, eager, giving him more room and groans when it slides in. He presses up and Jongdae gasps. 

“Chanyeol, please,” Jongdae asks, breathless, as he tugs desperately at his cock, fucking back down on his fingers and watching as Chanyeol’s shoulder shakes when he starts fucking into him. His fingers are thick and feel good inside of him. It makes Jongdae want more, the hot press of Chanyeol’s cock as he sinks into him but tonight he’s a little too delirious on the feeling of Chanyeol pressing up insistently at his prostate unrelenting. The blood is pounding in his ears and he can barely see, eyes squeezing shut despite himself, his thighs tensed, tight like a coil. 

“Come on, Jongdae,” Chanyeol urges. “You look so good, sound so good.” 

Jongdae groans, hand flying over his cock and Chanyeol’s presses up again, fingers pressing just right and he moans, orgasm hitting him hard and rocking through him. His chest heaves as he spurts white streaks of come, his fist and stomach covered.

“Chanyeol, come here,” Jongdae urges, once he’s almost caught his breath, pulling at him. He stares at his cock, still hard, bouncing between his legs as he moves up the bed to get closer to Jongdae.

Jongdae still shaky guides his hips so that Chanyeol is kneeling next to him. He grabs for his cock and licks at the tip. Salt bursts on his tongue and he closes his eyes in pleasure when Chanyeol’s hands grip his shoulders, fingernails digging in. He sucks him down, fingers curled at the base and enjoying the heat on his tongue, his jaw open wide and if he doesn’t hurry he’ll be aching later.   
He bobs his head, the wet sounds of his mouth as he sucks, are lewd in the room and mix well with the soft, low noises Chanyeol makes. He sucks him off, tongue licking the underside with more enthusiasm than finesse. It doesn’t seem to matter much because groans and encouragement spill from Chanyeol’s mouth, egging Jongdae on.

It doesn’t take much longer (Chanyeol’s stamina has been tested tonight) until Chanyeol’s hips stutter and he moans, a low guttural sound as he comes hot down Jongdae’s throat. A little dribbles out the side before he can catch at it. Jongdae wipes at it with the back of his hand before Chanyeol kisses him, seemingly unbothered with the taste, pressing more kisses against his cheek then jaw and neck. 

They lay down, pushing the comforter down and pulling the sheets over them. Chanyeol taps out a rhythm on Jongdae’s stomach, pulling him close. “Thanks for the distraction.”

Jongdae turns his head, kissing at the corner of his mouth and grinning. “Rest.” He commands and Chanyeol listens, curled up behind him; Jongdae follows, eyes closing a few minutes later as he falls asleep.


	5. 21 + 1

Junmyeon is so busy looking out for all of them that he tends to forget to look after himself. Jongdae, on a few occasions, has had to pull him into the shower, under the spray and pretend he doesn’t see Junmyeon crying from frustration, tiredness, pain. Jongdae hugs him close, washes his hair and listens, massaging gently at his shoulders and back. 

Today isn’t one of those days, thankfully, Junmyeon has learned a little to open up more, he’s leader and has more responsibility on his shoulders, but they’ve grown and are all more considerate, careful and respectful with how they treat one another. 

“I’m okay,” Junmyeon says, turning in the chair, the makeup coordinator had just finished but Jongdae took her place, hands kneading his shoulders with practiced ease, knowing exactly where he was most tense before a show. 

“I want to, so just enjoy it,” Jongdae snaps and Junmyeon seems to accept it, leaning his head forward and Jongdae’s fingers press there, sliding up the tendon and enjoying the way Junmyeon sighs, long and appreciative. They don’t have much time and Jongdae finishes, squeezing Junmyeon’s shoulders and just catching the look in his eye and the promise there. 

“See you out there,” Jongdae says, stomach flipping in anticipation. 

He showers quickly, going to his own room since Junmyeon’s is a disaster; he thinks his boner would get lost in there. 

Instead, he waits, only bothering to pull on a pair of boxers and lounge in bed, waiting for Junmyeon to finish. He does show up, slipping in fully clothes and Jongdae frowns. 

“I can’t walk naked in the hallway,” Junmyeon says, rolling his eyes. 

“Who made that rule?” Jongdae pouts. Junmyeon looks fond; Jongdae reaches for him, tugging at the offending shirt.

“I did. It was for a good reason.” Junmyeon is pouting but Jongdae would rather make out with him instead, so he does, shutting him up with a kiss. 

“I didn’t get to do a real massage,” Jongdae murmurs when their lips part. They feel well kissed, like they’ll get all kiss swollen tomorrow. He loves it, running his tongue over them and eyeing Junmyeon’s mouth again. 

“Mmhm.” He doesn’t seem to be listening to Jongdae. “Lay down for me?” Junmyeon asks, still looking at him, gaze searing as it passes over him and Jongdae does. 

“You’re always taking care of people, Jongdae,” Junmyeon comments, kissing him and then kissing down his jaw, his chest, licking down his sternum. If he wasn’t turned on before just thinking about Junmyeon coming over, this would definitely do it. Junmyeon’s fingers tweak at his nipple as he kisses across his lower stomach, just above the red band of his boxers. He sits up on his elbows, watching as Junmyeon spreads his legs on their side of him, kneeling between him and pulling his boxers down.

His cock springs free and Junmyeon gives it a quick lick, bobbing his head over it a few times, just enough for Jongdae’s Adam’s apple to jump in his throat and make his stomach jump. Jongdae flushes when Junmyeon grabs at a pillow, smacking his hips until he lifts it and shoves it under him. 

“Junmyeon-hyung?” Jongdae asks, voice catching when he spreads his legs wide and pushes them towards Jongdae’s chest. He falls back, at Junmyeon’s urging and can just make out the top of his head, his eyes, but it comes as a surprise when Junmyeon’s tongue licks at his perineum.   
“You don’t have to-” Jongdae chokes out. He’s clean, just showered and he anticipated fucking, so, he is fine, but it’s still not something he’s used to even if Junmyeon’s freakishly long tongue was made for this.  
“I want to, so just enjoy it,” Junmyeon echoes back at him, sounding smug and Jongdae can only groan. He curls his hands behind his legs, sliding his palms up the back and twitches, sensitive, when Junmyeon’s tongue slips over his rim, pushing at it tentatively. Jongdae moans. He licks at him, the sound of a cap of lube, is familiar and Jongdae feels his finger circling, right alongside his tongue, before it presses in and pumps in. 

Jongdae lifts his head and it strains his neck but he can’t help it, he wants to see Junmyeon between his legs. He would touch himself but he’s not sure if Junmyeon wants him to yet, so he absentmindedly rubs the back of his thighs, up and down, as he holds his legs out of his way. One finger is joined by another, slowly pumping in and out of him and then crooking up to press against his prostate while Junmyeon sucks at the tip of his dick. 

“Fucking hell, Junmyeon,” Jongdae groans. “You’re going to kill me.” He laughs at that, eyes crinkling.

“This is so hot, you look so good spread out like this for me,” Junmyeon says, voice a low rumble. He licks in, his tongue poking in along with a finger and it feels so good. Jongdae tells him as much. He can’t seem to help the compliments he’s mumbling, biting his lip and shaking as Junmyeon wrecks him with his tongue and hands.   
Junmyeon is watching, chest flushed red, as he fucks his fingers into Jongdae, sucking at his cock and moaning around it when Jongdae’s hips jerk up. He keeps going back and forth, a tease, like he can’t decide if he wants to blow Jongdae or eat him out and he keeps chasing his mind. It doesn’t matter much because both are incredible and are working Jongdae up, desire spiraled tightly in his gut.

It might have been the anticipation, waiting all through the concert, but Jongdae doesn’t last much longer, shaking and coming with a long whine all over his stomach as Junmyeon continues to eat him out, two fingers crooking up to find his prostate. He stretches out his legs, still shaking and tries to catch his breath. He sits up and motions for Junmyeon but he just grins, shakes his head, hand working over his own cock. 

“Let me help you,” Jongdae whispers, pulling him closer and sliding a hand over Junmyeon’s own, stroking his dick, pushing it away and taking over. He watches the head poke through his fist then watches, rapt, as Junmyeon curls in on himself, head tucked down to his chest as he gets close. His hips rock into Jongdae’s fist as he pumps him furiously, thumbing under the head and pressing into the slit with the pad of his thumb.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon cries out, hand grabbing at his shoulders as he comes all over his hand. He fucks forward, hips rutting up into his fist before he stills, catching his breath. Junmyeon sets a sticky hand on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss him and Jongdae returns it with tongue, biting at Junmyeon’s lips. 

“Rest up, we’re not done,” Jongdae mumbles. He just needs a little time, pushing Junmyeon, who laughs breathlessly at him, down next to him. He keeps kissing him, the press of Junmyeon’s smile against his lips has him smiling too. He pulls back to look at him, sliding a hand up onto his shoulder and pressing closer for another kiss, this time soft and full of affection. Junmyeon’s hand comes up to his neck, thumb rubbing at the edge of his jaw softly. 

Jongdae licks into his mouth, tongue licking at his teeth while he tangles their legs together and gets as close as possible. He might already be half-hard but will wait, trailing appreciative fingers over Junmyeon’s abs, his chest and over his back, down to his ass, until he’s ready for round two too. 

“You were serious,” Junmyeon laughs but it turns into a groan when Jongdae rolls their hips together. 

“Of course,” Jongdae scoffs, pressing a quick kiss to his lips that Junmyeon chases after, deepening it and taking Jongdae’s breath away. 

“I’m up for it,” Junmyeon says, an attractive smile on his face, and Jongdae thanks the stars it wasn’t a pun (an intentional one at least) or hint at his current state (for now, at least) because he’s not sure he could keep it up if he did (he could).


	6. 21 + 12

Jongdae is helping read his lines. Kyungsoo would normally do this alone but Jongdae offered, noticing that Kyungsoo had taken to pulling at the hairs at the base of his neck again, then picking at his jeans. 

“Stop making that face,” Kyungsoo grumbles at him. Jongdae puckers his lips again just to be a brat, batting his eyelashes. He barely even feels the smack as Kyungsoo hits him with his rolled-up script. Kyungsoo is always gentle with him. 

“Fine, fine,” Jongdae says, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I think you are _amazing_ in the scene, by the way.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, pleased smile tentatively making its way over his face. “You’re not an impartial judge, you already like me.” 

“I am very picky,” Jongdae adds. “Very high standards.” 

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “How do you explain Baekhyun?” 

“You like him too, don’t pretend you don’t,” Jongdae responds immediately and Kyungsoo grimaces, he can’t say he doesn’t and Jongdae snickers. “Fine, I have questionable standards as well.” 

Jongdae laughs full on then, amused. They both are very fond of Baekhyun, too fond of him perhaps but that doesn’t mean he is free from teasing, on the contrary, he _needs_ to be teased lest he gets too carried away. Not that he wouldn’t regardless. 

“You’re all tense now,” Jongdae teases, setting down the script and moving to sit behind him, leg crossed as he maneuvers Kyungsoo to where it’s easier to reach him. 

“I wonder why,” Kyungsoo says, sarcasm lacing his words. 

“You said the B word first,” Jongdae retorts, shrugging and sliding his palms over his shoulders, feeling for where he has the most tension. He finds it right over his shoulder blades and Jongdae focuses on carefully undoing it. 

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo mumbles and then grunts, almost muffled, when Jongdae’s fingers find a painful spot. He eventually relaxes into it when Jongdae finally is able to loosen the knot, the muscle more cooperative beneath his hands. He uses both hands, fingers curling over his shoulders and letting his thumbs add pressure to his back, making sure he’s thorough and leaves Kyungsoo relaxed and pliant under him. It’s cute, how he rolls his shoulders, mumbling thanks and smiles at Jongdae, turning around to get up. Before he can stand, Jongdae leans forward and presses his lips in a soft kiss against the nape of his neck, over the bump of his spine. 

Kyungsoo pauses for only a moment, hesitating for a second before he spins around to tug Jongdae into a searing kiss. It’s interesting this contrast between Kyungsoo, self-depreciating, to Kyungsoo rising to his knees so he can tilt Jongdae’s head back and kiss him breathless. It has heat rising, desire pooling in his gut quickly. 

His lips are soft, full, and Jongdae could spend hours kissing him. It doesn’t help that he’s damn good at it, little nips and nothing too sloppy, tilting his head and using his thumb to brush over Jongdae’s jaw. He would be embarrassed at how quickly he gets hard but he doesn’t think anyone could kiss Kyungsoo like this, tongue a fleeting tease over his own, and plush lips pressing against his just right, without getting ridiculously turned on.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says, breath caught in his through, “I think-”

“You shouldn’t,” Kyungsoo teases. Eyes watching as Jongdae’s tongue flicks out to trace his well-kissed lips. He groans when Kyungsoo kisses him again, trying to urge him to go faster, give him more and he fists a hand in Kyungsoo’s shirt, tugging until he’s falling back on the floor and Kyungsoo is sprawled on top of him, a warm weight as they continue to make out. 

It escalates to Kyungsoo’s hands, confident and steady, as they pull him off with quick, deft strokes, to Kyungsoo with four fingers stretching him open on all fours on the bed. Jongdae arches his back, the pillow which used to be cool against his cheek is now warm, pressing lines into his skin. Kyungsoo is methodical, quiet as he works Jongdae open and he doesn’t comment, just sliding a comforting hand over his hip as he bends his fingers, curling them up inside until he makes Jongdae cry out. 

“You take my fingers so well,” Kyungsoo compliments, awe in his voice. Jongdae, however, has about had it with waiting. 

“Could take your dick too,” Jongdae says, “sometime before I get grey hair.” 

He deserves the slap to his ass and he enjoys it, a gasp tangled in his throat. It wasn’t all that hard but the promise of more, if he isn’t good, is something that he might want to try. He’d have to talk with Kyungsoo about it because he knows, no matter how annoyed, Kyungsoo wouldn’t intentionally cause him pain (well, not the kind Jongdae wants, anyway). 

“I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment, instead of you being a brat,” Kyungsoo grumbles and the sound of the condom wrapper crinkling, falling to the bedspread, has Jongdae biting his lip. He turns more, pushing himself up on his arms, watching as Kyungsoo slides the condom over himself, placing a hand on Jongdae’s ass as he guides his cock to Jongdae’s rim. It presses there, waiting and Jongdae sighs, feeling the head push in and he lets his knees slide further on the bed. He wants all of Kyungsoo and barely resists the urge to rock back, fuck himself all the way down on his dick. 

“Relax,” Kyungsoo murmurs, hands holding his hips as he presses the rest of the way in. He gives an experimental grind and Jongdae groans, forehead to the pillow and pushes back. He feels so full, so good, and Kyungsoo makes it even better when he pulls out, stopping just before the thick head of his cock pops out. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Jongdae says, strained, “you can go harder.” He wants it that way and Kyungsoo groans, hands helping to pull his hips to him as he starts to thrust in. The constant friction is good and he’s angled so well. Just a little more, Jongdae thinks, chest to the bed and ass tilted up until Kyungsoo’s at that perfect angle, the constant jolt of his cock slamming into him tearing noises, desperate sounds, from Jongdae. It’s so good, just like kissing him. Kyungsoo is focused, constantly aware of what makes his breath catch and moan outright. 

He starts to tease though, fucking in hard and fast, making Jongdae’s legs tremble and breath comes in short bursts, only to slow down and leave Jongdae panting, grabbing the sheets for leverage as he tries to fuck himself back on Kyungsoo’s dick. 

His bangs stick to his forehead and he’s a trembling mess, wanting nothing more to come, and he can feel Kyungsoo’s smirk, pressed against his back as he fucks him in short, sharp bursts, tearing sharp cries from his throat. He’s drowning in it, unable to get a hand around himself to finally come because of the constantly changing pace that Kyungsoo is fucking him at. 

“Please, oh fuck, please touch me,” Jongdae begs.

“You said you wanted harder,” Kyungsoo asks, but his voice wobbles like he’s just keeping it together and Jongdae is at least a little relieved. He isn’t the only one almost gone. 

“Let me come,” Jongdae groans. Kyungsoo grinds up into him and he shudders, dick heavy between his legs and sheets a bunched up mess beneath his hands.

Kyungsoo’s lips are on his back, it must be covered in a sheen of sweat but he doesn’t seem to mind, leaning back and reaching around for Jongdae’s dick. He finds it and fucks into him while pulling him off and Jongdae doesn’t last long, cursing into Kyungsoo’s pillow and he spurts all over his hand and over the bed. He’s tensed, shaking, and Kyungsoo groans, fucking him through it with two, three feeble thrusts before he comes too, filling the condom. Jongdae squeezes around him and Kyungsoo hisses, pinching his hip. 

“Brat,” Kyungsoo complains, sliding out of him and Jongdae wishes he could go again.

“Yes, you are,” Jongdae says, still winded and he rolls over onto his back, hand covering his forehead as he watches Kyungsoo tie off the condom. His chest, covered in a thin layer of sweat is thick, his nipples standing out and Jongdae can’t help himself, sitting up, and licks over one tasting salt. It’s not unpleasant. Kyungsoo gasps, surprised, but drags him up to his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead and Jongdae grins. 

“That was fun,” he says, pulling Kyungsoo’s hand into his. 

“Not sure how relaxing, but, yeah.” 

“Well, you’re relaxed now,” Jongdae says with a shrug and Kyungsoo’s lips quirk up into a smile, fondness in his eyes.


	7. 21 + 99

Jongdae grins, hooking his chin over Minseok’s shoulder, and leans into him while they watch as Baekhyun poses, cameras flashing and the images reflected on the computer monitors. They’ve been here for a few hours, taking pictures for the album booklet. Jongdae is done, thankfully, but they haven’t finished Minseok’s shots, yet, so they wait. 

Minseok’s hand is curled around the clear cup, empty save a few melting ice cubes and the last translucent dregs of his iced black coffee, watered down. He wipes the condensation from the cup over his slacks. 

Minseok yawns and Jongdae squeezes his hip, fighting back a yawn himself a few seconds later before giving in. They’re right in Baekhyun’s field of vision and Jongdae cracks up laughing when he sees the cameraman has caught Baekhyun, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut, mid-yawn in a serious of pictures.  
“I think we found the winning shot,” Jongdae teases, the photographer laughs shaking his head before instructing Baekhyun to pose, with his mouth closed. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at them before lounging, smoldering at the camera again. 

 

When the warmth of Minseok leaves him, he feels a little disappointed and tries not to pout but it must show since Minseok shakes his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Jongdae enjoys watching Minseok, he changes his pose subtly, efficient and smooth as he transitions, and follows the minimal instructions from the photographer. His finishes quickly and they pile into the van, back to the agency for dance practice. Jongdae leans against Minseok’s shoulder; Minseok’s arm curls around his waist, resting on the side of his leg while he dozes off to the road noise and Baekhyun’s playlist. 

By the time they’re finished, it’s late and Baekhyun, yawns, disappears quickly down the hall. 

“Are your shoulders still sore?” Jongdae asks. Minseok has been at the gym again, wincing today at practice but pushing through it. Minseok looks like he wants to tell him not to worry but Jongdae’s already there, hands rubbing at his shoulders through the sweatshirt.

“You worry about everyone too much,” Minseok says. He rolls his shoulders and doesn’t protest when Jongdae pulls his sweatshirt up, hair sticking out at odd angles, and then walks him towards his bedroom. 

“It’s just a quick massage,” Jongdae replies, “It’s not like I’m fussing over everyone like Junmyeon-hyung.” Jongdae reaches around, pushing open his door and they shuffle into his room, Jongdae using his foot to close it. 

Minseok sighs, Jongdae’s fingers now working at the back of his neck and he lets his chin lower to his chest.

“Who's going to take care of you when you’re tired?” Minseok asks, humming under his breath. Jongdae pushes him onto the bed, and Minseok pulls a soft pillow under his chest. 

“You do a good job, hyung,” Jongdae comments, grinning, as he straddles the back of Minseok’s thighs on his bed and pushes up his shirt, exposing Minseok’s muscular back. He hisses when Jongdae’s thumbs press at his shoulder blades, just under his deltoids. He’s so tense.

Jongdae slides his hands up the smooth skin of his back, curling around his shoulders and drawing an appreciative noise from him. It’s relaxing, doing this for him. He doesn’t have to think about much, just focusing on making someone feel good. Jongdae resists the urge to kiss up his spine, fingers sweeping up his back and stopping to focus on a tight knot just under his shoulder blade. 

“That feels nice,” Minseok says, voice trailing off in a low moan that has heat crawling up his neck. He doesn’t usually make noise when Jongdae does this, just a few soft grunts and pleased sighs. While Jongdae didn’t do this with the hope of more, he can’t help it when Minseok’s praise and soft, low noises get to him. He holds out, pushing those thoughts out of his mind, and focuses on the muscle softening under his hands as Minseok sinks further into the comforter, a deep green that looks nice against his skin. 

“Better?” Jongdae asks, hands patting his shoulders affectionately a few minutes later. Minseok nods and then laughs once when Jongdae leans forward, curling up against his back and slides his arms under his chest. He can feel the rise and fall as Minseok breathes under him. 

“Much, could be even better though,” Minseok comments, a suggestion tucked away in the lilt in his voice. Jongdae squeezes his arms around him, only pulling back when he feels Minseok move, rolling over on his side and grinning when Jongdae falls into the pillow next to him. 

Jongdae pouts. “I was comfortable.” 

“Come here,” Minseok says, a fond command, and Jongdae scoots closer, a grin playing at his lips when Minseok leans in, lips soft under his. Jongdae lets Minseok take control, the kiss slowly increasing in intensity until Jongdae groans into it, Minseok’s tongue licking an apology over his lower lip after tugging at it lightly with his teeth.

It builds quickly from there, Minseok pushing at his shoulder and sitting over Jongdae. If he rolled his hips, he’d probably have Jongdae groaning but for right now, at least, he seems content to just kiss him, hands trailing up and down his sides affectionately. 

He breaks the kiss, leaning down to reach under his bed and pull out a box. Jongdae’s mouth runs dry and anticipation flutters in his stomach.

“Hyung,” Jongdae groans, eyeing the vibrator and cock ring that Minseok is holding, a burst of want rushing through him. Minseok always makes it so good for him. He helps pull off his pants, shoving them to the ground. He pulls at the hem of his shirt and soon it is joining his pants on the ground, his underwear hitting the top of the pile a moment later. 

Minseok’s hands are warm around his dick, skin soft from all the hand moisturizer he uses, and Jongdae watches with heavy eye-lids as he slides the cock ring over his mostly soft cock. It doesn’t take much, Minseok shifting off of him, then his hands, confident and sure, moving him right where he wants him. 

“Legs up,” Minseok instructs like he’s asking Jongdae to pass the remote and Jongdae obeys immediately, not missing Minseok’s smirk. Minseok clearly knows how much this gets to him but, right now, with Minseok’s hand lightly jerking him to full hardness and the other hand working a lube-slicked finger into him, he can’t muster up the will to be anything other than incredibly turned on. 

Minseok’s fingers curl up inside of him and the cock ring is not tight, not painful, but he’s well aware of the circle of pressure around his dick as he fucks back down on Minseok’s fingers wondering when he’s going to do more. 

“Another,” Jongdae says, voice breathless and shaky. He’s flushed, thrumming with arousal and each slide of Minseok in and over him is bordering on too much. It’s always so good with Minseok. His pinky teases at Jongdae’s rim and he gasps, it’s a tight fit and he can’t actually fuck into him like that but he goes slowly, adds more lube, and lets Jongdae grind back against him.

“Are you ready for the vibrator?” Minseok asks, voice thick and eyes dark as he stares down at him. He is far more composed than Jongdae but by no means unaffected. 

Jongdae nods, not trusting himself to speak, and exhales noisily when Minseok’s hand pulls out of him, ass clenching around nothing. The sound of lube squeezing out, coating the vibrator, a thick long wand, has him shuddering and he outright moans when the head presses against him, slowly sinking in until he’s full. It’s hard and doesn’t give at all when he tries to fuck himself on it.

He grabs at Minseok’s forearm, trying to ground himself and tenses when Minseok flips it on and it shakes inside him, sending a shock of pleasure crackling through his entire body.

“Fuck, Minseok, I-,” Jongdae groans, eyes squeezing shut and mouth hanging open as Minseok’s hand moves and the vibrator starts fucking in and out of him. It stops for a moment and then he can feel it change angle, Minseok pressing up into him until he’s trembling from the stimulation. He can feel the way his stomach clenches, balls tightening and it is like he’s going to come but the pressure around his cock stops him. It’s overwhelming. Minseok’s hand is no longer touching his dick, but it’s enough, what they’re doing right now, to have Jongdae panting. The vibrations change from a steady buzz to a pulse, giving him a false sense of reprieve between intervals of shaking against his prostate. 

“I wonder if you could come like that,” Minseok muses, voice tight and there’s something there. He’s not touching him anymore and Jongdae forces his eyes open. He is glad he did because Minseok with three fingers deep inside of himself, cock hard and flushed red against his stomach, is a sight that will stay with him for a long while. 

“Not unless you take the cock ring off,” Jongdae manages, eyes roaming over the flush of his abs and chest as he thrusts his fingers in and out himself. He pauses for a moment, reaching between Jongdae’s legs and in the next moment the vibrator shakes harder inside of him. He curses colorfully, thighs racked with tremors each time it pulses inside of him. 

“I will if you think you won’t come before I can ride you,” Minseok says, voice catching at the end. Well, Jongdae is fucking dead. He can feel the sweat at his hairline and wants to wipe it away but his hands are digging into the sheets, trying to ground himself. It a futile attempt to distract himself from the pleasurable vibrators and how hard he is, leaking pre-come from the tip of his cock.

“No promises,” Jongdae jokes, surprised he can even talk. “This feels really good.” 

The vibrator stops at that and he’s left panting, watching as Minseok pulls off the cock ring and the rush of pleasure, sending him spiraling to release is stuck, caught when Minseok’s hand, slick with lube, grips the base of his cock and stops him from coming. He waits for Jongdae to come back down from the edge, patting his hip before sliding a condom down on him, slicking lube over him. 

“You are going to kill me,” Jongdae says, practically a moan, as Minseok sinks down onto his dick, tight and warm. It feels amazing. Minseok just laughs, a little strained, before he grinds in an experimental circle of his hips. He’s really way too good at that, Jongdae thinks, hands coming up to rest on his hips. Minseok reaches around himself, face flushed as he sits on Jongdae’s cock, and his hand takes a little while to find the vibrator but Jongdae can feel when he does and he bites his lip. Minseok grins, entirely pleased with himself, looking down at Jongdae after he flips it on, a flood of stimulation hitting Jongdae so hard he jerks up, thrusting into Minseok, causing them both to moan. 

Minseok braces himself on Jongdae’s sweat-slicked chest, doing most of the work since Jongdae’s too far gone, vibrations shaking his whole body and dick buried in Minseok’s ass. He forces his eyes open, watching as Minseok jerks himself off quickly, steady as he slides himself up and down on Jongdae’s dick. The line of his neck is beautiful as he leans his head back, lip caught between his teeth. Jongdae tries to thrust up, make it good for him too, but he only gets part way before the movement shifts the vibrator in him and he falters, keening. 

“Sorry,” Jongdae gasps, teeth clenched together as he tries not to come. He feels so hot, a flush running up his neck, and he can’t last much longer. He’s surprised he’s lasted so long. 

“Jongdae, do it,” Minseok groans, squeezing around him and Jongdae feels his release hit him like a punch to the gut, his cock and balls throbbing as he comes, shaking, into Minseok, the vibrator still providing constant stimulation. 

It’s too much and Minseok pulls out the vibrator quickly, panting as he jerks himself off, coming in thick spurts, with Jongdae’s softening cock still inside him. 

It’s quiet in the room, save for their breathing, as they both try to catch their breath. Jongdae’s hands rub affectionately over Minseok’s muscular thighs on either side of him. 

“That was—wow,” Jongdae says, awe in his voice turning into a soft grunt when Minseok pulls off, rolling over to the side of the bed. Jongdae lets his hands wander over his chest, sliding over his nipple and smirking when he hears Minseok’s breath catch. His hands are caught, pulled away, shortly after but he doesn’t care. He isn’t done touching him and he’s pretty sure Minseok, with his unnaturally high levels of stamina, is not done with him either.

“You lasted a bit longer this time,” Minseok compliments. “You did good.” He presses a kiss to his check and Jongdae grins at the praise, trying to find the will to sit up and clean himself up a bit. He can’t but he does find the energy to turn just enough to press a lingering kiss on Minseok’s lips, stealing away his cheeky grin.


	8. 21 + 4

“You could press harder, Mr. soft-hands,” Baekhyun suggests, not so helpfully, into the comforter. 

“I could _stop_ ,” Jongdae complains. He does not hold back, pinching the soft skin on the back of Baekhyun’s arm until he hears him yelp. Jongdae smiles, pleased at the reaction. It warms his soul. 

“I was-” A hiss “joking,” Baekhyun explains, voice catching as Jongdae’s hand hits a particularly sensitive spot, tight with tension. Jongdae avoids the area, for now, working around it, and adjusts what he is doing based upon the guiding noises Baekhyun makes. 

As his hands, sliding over the soft skin of Baekhyun’s back, work out the taut muscles it is clear that Baekhyun is getting restless, shifting under him. He’s predictable and like the ticking down of a timer, his patience is slowly running out. 

“I’m good,” Baekhyun mumbles a few minutes later. He lifts his head, elbows propped up under him and turns as much as he can. His back cracks loudly and Jongdae pushes him back down silently. 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Jongdae says, sliding his palm up Baekhyun’s spine to curl around the back of his neck and squeeze once, lips quirking up at the way his shoulders tense up and he hisses. He massages along the top of his shoulders, where he is the tensest, and tries not to think about how broad he is. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says in a low, drawn-out whine. “Could you get to the happy end part of this massage?”

“You want me to stop?” Jongdae asks, a little confused. Baekhyun huffs in frustration.

“No, what I’m saying is that I would like your hands on my dick now, please.” 

At least he’s asking nicely, Jongdae thinks but smacks the back of his head anyway. “You’re an idiot,” Jongdae complains, he is sure that he sounds way more fond than he should. 

“I’d like to see you not get a little turned on in the same situation,” Baekhyun grumbles, rubbing at his head. Jongdae sits up, moves off of him so Baekhyun can roll over and sure enough, the front of his pajama pants are tenting conspicuously. It is flattering and a little hot, to blatantly see Baekhyun so affected, the smooth skin of his stomach and chest on display, all for Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Next time we’ll try that then,” Jongdae says, not really paying attention, still busy admiring Baekhyun. He’s busted though because when he does finally drag his eyes up to Baekhyun’s face, there is a huge, knowing smirk on it that has a flash of annoyance sparking through him. He’s such a little shit. A hot one and also sweet at times but just such a _brat_. 

“You don’t have to just admire,” Baekhyun says, still smirking, “you can touch.” 

“Why do I put up with you?” Jongdae grumbles, reaching out to pinch at a nipple and laughing when Baekhyun gasps, mostly from pain but it fades into a pleased noise that has Jongdae’s mouth going dry. 

“You like me,” Baekhyun reminds him and Jongdae can’t deny it, so he just grimaces, leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun and stop him from talking anymore. It is one of the few ways to ensure he doesn’t talk and it helps that Jongdae enjoys it, too.

Jongdae relaxes into the languid kiss, tilting his head and sighing when Baekhyun’s hand cups his jaw and he feels the pad of his thumb, a little rough, rub carefully over his cheek. It doesn’t stay tame for long but Jongdae really doesn’t mind, opening his mouth when Baekhyun’s tongue slides over his lips and they both groan into the kiss.

“Warn a guy,” Baekhyun gasps, hips jerking when Jongdae’s hand slips into his pajamas and curls around his cock. Jongdae laughs once, shortly, using the pre-come to ease the slide of his palm, up and down. 

He loves watching his face twist, leaning in to kiss him again and feeling the tingle of arousal as Baekhyun’s kiss turns sloppy and he stops, entire body tensing, to moan when Jongdae squeezes over the head of his cock and then creates an even tighter ring with his hand. 

“Should I let you know I’m going to suck you off now?” Jongdae asks, mock innocence in his voice. He bursts into laughter at the look on Baekhyun’s face, a mix of annoyance and want. Mostly annoyance but it is quickly melting into the dark, hungry look that Jongdae is familiar with. 

“If that will get you to stop laughing at me,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Suck it.” 

“Wow. You shouldn’t talk,” Jongdae says, a low drawn out complaint. He is a little amused though. 

Baekhyun pauses. “You shouldn’t either.” 

“I am not getting into a game of ‘I know you are but what am I’ with you when I’m about to blow you,” Jongdae says, tone unimpressed. He is not expecting the press of Baekhyun’s hand against his own cock, half-hard in his pajamas and he bites his lip against a moan. 

Jongdae smirks and presses up under the head again just to see Baekhyun’s hips buck up. 

“Wait, I have an idea,” Baekhyun breathes, voice strained when Jongdae leans forward. He pulls back a little confused as to why he’s stopping him. 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, holding back a snide comment. 

“I’ll suck you off, while you suck me off,” Baekhyun says, his cheeks flushing. His hand is also curled around Jongdae’s dick, slowly pumping him to full hardness, and he feels an odd mix of arousal and endearment at that. 

“Okay,” Jongdae agrees, a little choked and lets Baekhyun maneuver them so he’s straddling him, knees on either side of Baekhyun’s head. Jongdae braces himself on the bed, face close to Baekhyun’s cock, hard against his stomach. 

Each sensation is a surprise and it’s unintentional when he curses loudly, moaning when the wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth envelops the tip of his cock. He sucks at it and Jongdae lowers himself a little more, sliding into it and groaning. 

He wants to reciprocate, thumb and forefinger curling around the base of his cock and holding it up so he can lick over the tip while trying to ignore the way each bob of Baekhyun’s mouth has him buzzing pleasantly. He’s all too aware of the slurping noises echoing loudly in the room. 

Baekhyun falters, moaning around him, when Jongdae’s lips form a tight ring as he bobs down, meeting his fingers curled at the base. He focuses on that, hollowing his cheeks and he pulls back up, stopping just short of the tip and using his tongue to press up along the underside. It’s gratifying when Baekhyun’s hand squeezes, fingernails digging in, around his thigh. 

He’s thick and throbbing on his tongue and he wonders what Baekhyun is feeling when they do this. If he’s getting off on the feel of Jongdae in his mouth. It’s that thought that has Jongdae trying to focus, to make it good for him, lips meeting his fingers as he slides back down his cock. He’s still unsteady, constant distractions in the form of Baekhyun’s fingers rubbing over his balls, tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock and pulling a surprised moan from his throat. 

Baekhyun has always been an enthusiastic head-giver and now is no different, Jongdae tries to keep up, but it’s a little hard when Baekhyun’s blowing him with renewed purpose. It’s a little like a competition now and Jongdae doesn’t want to lose.

“Fuck,” Jongdae gasps, letting him fall from his mouth and a tremor wracks his body when Baekhyun’s finger presses against his perineum. Baekhyun hums, sucking him, tongue warm and wet rubbing against him and Jongdae can feel the low heat in his gut, the way he starts to tremble as he gets closer. He never did last long with Baekhyun’s mouth around him. 

He wants to get Baekhyun closer, pressing a few kisses to his thighs and over his stomach before sucking over the tip of his dick, letting it slide in while his other hand curls around his balls. Baekhyun’s mouth leaves him and Jongdae pulls back, tongue sliding into the slit to taste bitter precome, pleased when he hears Baekhyun’s choked gasp. 

“You can come,” Jongdae says, voice rougher than he realized. 

“You first,” Baekhyun answers and then his mouth is on him again, warm and enthusiastic, and it’s more than Jongdae can take. He falls forward a little bit, ass tilted up as he comes to rest on his elbows, mouth finding Baekhyun’s dick again and sucking him down. It’s not easy to focus, not when his arms are shaking with the effort to keep himself up while Baekhyun attempts to suck his soul out of his dick. 

He can feel the rush of orgasm in his veins, hips unconsciously rocking down but Baekhyun takes it, making a pleased noise around him. Jongdae is going to have marks on his thighs from Baekhyun’s nails but he doesn’t mind, the pricks of pain just enough to help send him over the edge, his head still bobbing in no real rhythm over Baekhyun’s cock as he feels himself shake apart as he comes, Baekhyun swallowing around him. 

“I win,” Baekhyun says, pleased, and Jongdae can see the smirk even though Baekhyun is behind him. He’s still shaky, a warm flush over him as he comes down from his orgasm. He’s determined to come in a close second though and he lets go of the base, sliding his lips all the way down until the head of Baekhyun’s cock hits the back of his throat and he swallows around him, eyes watering, only to pull back and do it again to the sounds of Baekhyun keening, loud and desperate. 

“I’m going-” Baekhyun says, trying to warn him in a breathless whisper. It doesn’t take much longer for Jongdae to see the tell-tale signs of Baekhyun’s thighs trembling and the soft, eager encouragement he’s mumbling out. 

Jongdae’s hand takes over after a few moments, squeezing and jerking him off quickly, while Jongdae licks over the head of his cock, sucking at the tip until Baekhyun spurts, hot over his tongue and dripping down his chin and back over Baekhyun’s hips when he can’t swallow it fast enough. He lets Baekhyun fall, softening, from his lips and swings off of him, finally turning around to meet his half-lidded gaze. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, hand curling around Jongdae’s arm and tugging him up towards the head of the bed. He wants to cuddle now and Jongdae relents, settling next to him and kissing back languidly when Baekhyun leans over and presses their lips together. It’s an odd mix of come and he can’t say the taste is pleasant but he likes the soft feel of his lips and the way their tongues tangle together lazily. 

“Good night, loser,” Baekhyun says, lips swollen and spit-slicked. 

Jongdae punches him. “You’re the worst.” He doesn’t push Baekhyun away though, when he leans in for another kiss that Jongdae quickly takes over, lips meeting each other until Baekhyun is breathless, eyes dark and chest heaving. 

“Best out of three?” Jongdae asks, grinning. He can feel Baekhyun’s cock twitch again in interest and they have all night tonight. He’s not going to be bested. 

“If you want to lose three times, by all means.” Jongdae rolls his eyes and kisses the smug look off of Baekhyun’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. If you made it through the whole thing thank you XD >.>
> 
> I am sort of sorry but not really haha.. yaaaay Jongdae/everyone >.>
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~ [ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
